Comienzo de algo
by tsuki77
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando descubres tus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Cuándo la amistad se vuelve algo más? En un día común ella descubrió algo que cambiaría la manera de ver a su mejor amigo.


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. Son creación maravillosa de Clamp.

La presente historia la escribí sin fines de lucro solo por diversión y porque me llego la inspiración.

Espero que les guste ya que es mi primera historia finalizada. Mi primer ONESHOT de mi anime fav.

* * *

><p><strong>Comienzo de Algo<strong>

**por Tsuki77**

POV Sakura

Sabes, ayer… por primera vez, conocí lo que llaman celos, lo que me impresionó fue haberlos sentido. Te explico.

No me considero del tipo de persona que pueda sentirlos, todos los que me conocen concuerdan con que soy una chica amable, noble, amigable, segura de sí misma (si, un tanto distraída) pero para nada envidiosa o celosa. Por eso, no sé qué fue lo que me impulso a sentir aquello.

¿O será que no he querido averiguarlo? Bueno ya, siguiendo con mí historia…

Ayer por la tarde mientras tomábamos el almuerzo todos juntos, como todos los días, Tomoyo estaba enfrascada en una conversación con Eriol, aquellos sí que eran unos novios ejemplares y sobre todo hechos el uno para el otro ya que se entendían a la perfección e involuntariamente derramaban miel por la manera en que se comportaban el uno con el otro, en fin me estoy saliendo de tema, Chiharu ahorcaba al pobre Yamazaki, como siempre, para intentar frenar su incontrolable sesión de mentiras. Naoko y Rika solo los miraban divertidas.

Sin embargo, yo no prestaba tanta atención a las escenas frente a mí ya que mi mente se la pasaba pensando en él. Si en él, tonto chico de ojos ambarinos con cabellos revoltosos que, últimamente, vivía solo en mis pensamientos. Como iba diciendo, aquella tarde, para mi sorpresa, se excusó de comer con nosotros porque tenía algo "importante" que hacer y ¿qué fue aquello tan importante que le impidió almorzar con nosotros? Pues bien, fue a hablar con una de las chicas más insoportables de toda la secundaria, Rya Soto, bueno a decir verdad no es insoportable, incluso es una chica a la cual se le da muy bien la cocina, es inteligente, muy buena deportista y se nota que es buena persona. Ven yo no soy el tipo de persona que devalúe a los demás, además tengo que reconocer que es bastante linda. Pero eso no quita que en cuanto lo vi con ella sintiera todo eso que sentí.

Mi asombro y sorpresa no disminuyeron para nada al ver que lo tomaba de la mano y que él ni se inmutaba, y fue justamente ahí cuando los sentí… sentí un impulso enorme de pararme e ir a su lado para reclamarle cómo era eso posible y sobre todo reclamarle a ella el atreverse a tocarlo, más sin embargo y para agregarle una cereza a mi pastel de sentimientos la envidié, quise estar en su lugar, quise ser yo la que lo tomaba de la mano y que no me rechazara.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y puso su mano sobre mi hombro para llamar mi atención, cuando por fin desperté de mi bagaje le dirigí una sonrisa forzada y me disculpe con los demás para después salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y dedicarme a pensar qué fue todo aquello que acababa de sentir.

¿Qué fue todo aquello?, ¿Por qué Shaoran Li estaba en mis pensamientos? ¿Por qué me molestó que ella lo tocara, o que estuvieran platicando? ¿Por qué me enojaba el hecho de que alguien más hablara así, tan confianzudamente, con mi amigo?

Tantas preguntas que al final me llevaron a un abismo de incertidumbre y más preguntas, porque sí, descubrí que estaba celosa y que envidiaba a Rya, pero si eso era así entonces… ¿qué sentía yo por Shaoran Li? ¿En qué momento mi amistad se había convertido en… en… no, yo no podía… no debía… un momento… a caso estaba yo enamorada de mi mejor amigo?

Gracias a Kami-sama, deje mis tormentosos pensamientos para después, ya que en ese momento sonaba la campana y todos volvíamos a clases, que para colmo de males la siguiente hora era la de matemáticas a la cual no le preste nada de atención. Así transcurrió el día y en cuanto sonó de nuevo la campana indicando el fin de clases, salí corriendo del aula para irme derechito a casa incluso ignoré a Tomoyo quien pedía que les esperara para que regresáramos juntos, como todos los días.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana no quise levantarme, mi hermano Touya tuvo que ir a sacarme de la cama porque el despertador no fue suficiente y él se cansó de escucharlo sonar sin parar, así que con toda mi fuerza de voluntad salí de mi reconfortante cama y me dispuse a tomar una ducha rápida, peinar mi cabello para que se viera decente y aplicar un poco de maquillaje porque tenía una ojeras enormes y parecía monstruo como Touya me llamaba siempre. Tome mi desayuno lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo hacia la secundaria. La impuntualidad y yo somos mejores amigas desde siempre.<p>

De pronto empecé de nuevo con todos aquellos pensamientos torturadores de la noche anterior, ¿este sentimiento que tengo es cariño o de verdad lo quiero como algo más? ¿Desde cuándo empecé a sentir esto? ¿Sentirá lo mismo? ¿A caso tengo oportunidad de estar con él como algo más que solo amigos? ¿Estoy dispuesta a arruinar nuestra amistad? después del trabajo que me costó que se comportara como realmente es, alguien gentil, caballeroso, abierto, terco sí, un tanto arrogante pero a la vez tímido y serio, aún así ver esa sonrisa en sus labios y ese brillo, sin igual, en sus hermosos ojos ámbares, era como el mejor regalo que alguien pudiera darme, causaban una reconfortante calidez en mi interior…

Tan enajenada iba yo en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta cuando choque con alguien y por poco me voy hacia abajo con toda la intención de que mi cara tocara el piso, cuando ese alguien me sirvió de colchón, ah pero claro, yo tenía toda la suerte del mundo – entiéndase el sarcasmo – y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que el chico de los ojos ámbares.

- Ay, lo s-sien…

-Sakura! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?-

- Si Shaoran estoy bien… no, no me lastime- dije con un poco de fastidio que Shaoran no noto - disculpa venía en las nubes- trate de regalarle una de mis mejores sonrisa pero en ese momento no pude evitar pensar, por qué tengo que sonrojarme y sentirme torpe cuando está a mi alrededor. Esto no es justo.

-Tú en las nubes… no es posible- enarcó una ceja divertido y dijo con sarcasmo pero una sonrisa hermosa surco su divino rostro, yo, por mi parte, solo quería morirme en ese momento.

-Bueno ya sé, oye… esto… uhm Buenos días Shaoran – lo sé es patético que no me atreva a preguntarle qué hacía ayer con Rya y sobre todo que me comportara como una verdadera tonta. ¿Qué estaba causando este chico en mí?

-En verdad ¿estás bien?, estas más distraída de lo normal y estas muy rara- son alucinaciones mías o él me pone atención.

¿Qué estoy pensando? Se sienta atrás de mi desde siempre, somos mejores amigos, me conoce muy bien, claro que pone atención, claro que sabe que estoy más rara que nunca porque ni yo misma me reconozco!

-Si en verdad estoy bien, no me pasa nada solo…- Gracias suerte, porque Eriol llego a mi rescate en ese momento y nos apresuraba para entrar en el salón ya que la campana estaba a casi nada de sonar. Saludamos a todos de manera rápida y sentándonos en nuestros respectivos lugares justo a tiempo para que entrara el profesor Terada y explicara las actividades del festival que la secundaria era encargado de realizar este año. Uff de lo que nos salvamos. Sin embargo, me di permiso para no prestar tanta atención ya que el festival no sería hasta dentro de unas semanas.

Continúe con un pequeño debate mental, el cual consistía en decidirme por no seguirme atormentando y dejar de preocupar a mi mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo que no paraba de mirarme de reojo con cara de: me explicaras en cuanto tengamos tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Eriol aquel chico admirablemente atractivo de piel nívea, ojos de un azul tan profundos como el mar adornados con unos elegantes lentes que le brindaban una apariencia misteriosa y madura, mientras que su cabello era negro con tonos azulados; observaba mi inusual aumento de distracción y lo pensativa que me encontraba desde hace unos días, para mi buena suerte o mala, notaba que me sonrojaba cuando de Shaoran se trataba y lo extraña que había estado el día anterior mientras él hablaba con Rya. Como dije Eriol y Tomoyo son el uno para el otro ya que se complementan en todo sentido, los dos morenos y de un atractivo que más bien parecían sacados de agencia de modelos, ah sí, porque mi amiga tiene la misma piel nívea, unos ojos azules que rayaban en lo amatista y los cabellos largos, imponentes y de un color tan negro como la noche, pero fuera de esto compartían la misma habilidad de observación y deducción al igual que una empatía enorme para entender a quienes los rodeábamos. Así que sería un receso largo tratando de explicarles a ambos lo que yo misma acababa de descubrir.

Al sonar la campana de receso, me adelante con Tomoyo a la terraza de la escuela para que Eriol, grácilmente, se excusara y nos diera alcance sin que nadie sospechara, así que una vez con nosotras, empezó el interrogatorio.

-Sakura, desde ayer estas rara- dijo Tomoyo con voz dulce y una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

-Bien lo admito, estoy un poco distraída- comente yo sin mucho ánimo.

-Más que distraída, estas pensativa pequeña Sakura- Ahora fue Eriol quien trataba de darme ánimos para continuar. – Quizá tenga relación con cierto compañero de clase – inquirió. Burdos serían mis intentos por despistarlos y tratar de tranquilizarlos así que decidí lo más conveniente, hablarles con la verdad.

- A decir verdad sí, no entiendo qué tenía que hacer Shaoran ayer con Rya- y un sonrojo asomó por mis mejillas pero fue más por la frustración que sentía que por la vergüenza de mi confesión.

- No puedo creerlo, Sakura ¿a caso estas celosa?- Tomoyo comentó sin ocultar su sorpresa y yo sentía el calor subir rápidamente por mi cara. – Yo sabía, sabía que te gustaba. Es más ayer justamente cuando el joven Li platicaba con Rya te note frustrada al igual que no caíste en cuenta de que te estábamos llamando-

- Tomoyo! Qué cosas dices, demo… pero… es verdad- frunciendo el ceño –últimamente pienso en él y saben, ayer quise ser yo quien estaba a su lado-

-Pero Sakura, estás con él- observo Eriol – no te das cuenta de que gracias a tus atenciones, sonrisas y demás has ayudado enormemente a que Shaoran sea la persona que es hoy-

- No es que no lo note, si que he visto el cambio, pero el estar con él, como tú describes, solamente es de amigos, por algo somos mejores amigos ¿cierto?-

- Sakura, nunca cambiaras- alegaba Tomoyo tranquila y pausadamente siempre regalándome una sonrisa comprensiva – siempre serás mi amiga despistada, pero si te puedo decir que hay algo más ahí – Aquella mirada llena de ternura hacia mí me fue suficiente para tranquilizarme, vaya con el poder que tenía Tomoyo para con mis estados de ánimo, siempre me ayudaba a sentirme mejor. Algún día tendría que devolverle el favor.

-Es cierto, creo que hay algo más que estamos obviando, pero eso te toca a ti descubrirlo mi pequeña Sakura- Eriol también intentó reconfortarme, la verdad es que si tenía suerte de contar con amigos como ellos.

Mientras los tres chicos de la terraza seguían platicando, ahora de cosas triviales, una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos zafiros, intentaba nuevamente conversar con cierto chico de piel dorada, ojos ámbares, nariz fina y unos labios delgados que lo hacían lucir como un completo Dios griego, el cual se encontraba dirigiéndose a la terraza donde sabía encontraría a sus amigos, algo pasaba y por eso estaban desaparecidos.

-Hola Li, disculpa que te moleste de nuevo, pero ¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos ayer? Te agradezco el haberme escuchado y sobre todo haberme ayudado y consolado…-

-Pero… Soto… no, no fue nada en realidad- dijo serio, ya que recordaba perfecto lo que sucedió el día anterior.

_-Flash Back-_

_Shaoran que se dirigía al jardín de la secundaria donde se encontraría con sus amigos para almorzar, descubrió que dentro de un salón de clases se llevaba a cabo una muy fuerte discusión, él no se consideraba como alguien curioso pero un pequeño grito y el sonido de algo chocando contra el piso estruendosamente terminaron por acaparar su curiosidad y decidió ver que sucedía._

_En dicho salón se encontraba Rya Soto, con su supuesto novio Kyle Nume, este último era conocido por ser un Don Juan, era atractivo y además era capitán del equipo de basketball de la secundaria, sin embargo, siempre aprovechaba cualquier momento para dejar en ridículo a Rya, aún no entendía cómo era posible que ella siguiera a su lado, hay que tener un poquito de dignidad, pensaba para sí cuando lo que pasaba lo saco de sus pensamientos._

_-No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta Rya- dijo secamente Kyle y con un tono de autosuficiencia_

_-Pues la verdad pensé que cambiarías Kyle, sabes que yo te amo y que nunca te he pedido más que tu amor- dijo tratando de sonar compuesta pero unas cuantas lágrimas asomaban ya en la comisura de sus ojos y amenazaban con caer._

_- Te he dicho que dejes de chantajearme con tu psicología barata, sobre todo con eso del amor- se notaba muy irritado – Además siempre te he dicho que mientras yo te presente como mi novia oficial, lo demás no tiene porque importarte.-_

_Canalla, pensaba Shaoran, cómo acepta abiertamente la traición hacia su novia, si bien él era alguien serio y reservado, generalmente huraño, no era una persona que tuviera el corazón frío como hielo y esta situación lo empezaba a incomodar porque por un lado podría irse pero por otro no le gustaba nada que este tipo se la pasara humillando a la pobre chica, no le gustaban las injusticias y claramente este era uno de esos casos._

_Él se había considerado como una persona arisca, serio, reservado y muy cerrado, confiaba poco en los demás y todo gracias a las responsabilidades y expectativas que habían sido impuestas en él desde muy pequeño, por ser el único heredero del imperio formado por el imponente apellido Li, mas sin embargo, todo ese comportamiento había cambiado gracias a su amiga, Sakura Kinomoto, que con su manera de ser, y su constante insistencia en formar una amistad con él, aún siendo un patán en un principio, lo reconocía, habían acabado arrancándole ese comportamiento austero y formando la persona que era ahora. Esa chica de finas facciones, con nariz perfecta, ojos del más hermoso color jade conocido por la humanidad, la sonrisa más sincera y reconfortante que en su vida había visto, unos labios carnosos y rosados con los cuales fantaseaba ya tiempo atrás, un cuerpo digno de admiración y veneración, es en pocas palabra una Diosa convertida en mujer, sí, había estado enamorado de ella desde hace tiempo pero no tenía intenciones de perder su amistad o lo que tenía con ella porque él sabía que ella jamás lo vería como algo más, bueno daba lo mismo, era preferible tenerla así que no tenerla, el caso es que se esforzaba para que algún día tuviera una esperanza con ella… esto… ah si la discusión…_

_-Pues no es suficiente, no quiero ser engañada. Es más, ni siquiera es como si me engañaras porque eres tan cínico para restregarlo en mi cara Kyle, te advierto que esto acaba, y acaba ahora- dijo con determinación alejándose de él._

_-Ah no, claro que no preciosa, esto no acaba hasta que yo diga que se acabo- dijo tomándola por la muñeca haciéndola retroceder los pasos avanzados y lastimándola levemente._

_-Suéltame…- pero Kyle no pensaba soltarla_

_-Ha dicho que la sueltes Nume, así que empieza a hacerlo o no respondo- ¿En qué momento salió del lugar en donde se encontraba observando y se adelanto tanto? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero ya estaba muy cerca de la pareja._

_-Li, qué haces aquí, quién te dio el derecho para intervenir, es mi mujer y yo hago con ella como me plazca- Dijo Kyle sin soltarla, aunque ella ya empezaba a forcejear._

_-El derecho me lo das tú cuando la agredes, así que suéltala de una vez quieres- Sonaba más enojado de lo que estaba en realidad pero era su forma de intimidarlo y tratar de no empezar una pelea que sabía iba a iniciar, tarde o temprano._

_Kyle la soltó pero le indico que eso no había terminado y que hablarían en otro momento, ella no asintió, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, solo atino a desplomarse en el piso y comenzar a llorar desenfrenadamente. Nunca me ha gustado ver o escuchar llorar a ninguna mujer por lo que me sentía demasiado incomodo, estaba dispuesto a voltearme para retirarme cuando jalo de mi pantalón, que era lo que tenía a la mano, y me rogó que me quedará unos minutos, sentándome a su lado para que se desahogara y cuando se le bajo un poco el sentimiento me dispuse a ir a almorzar con mis amigos pero me pidió que me quedara con ella por lo que tuve que ir a excusarme, sorprendente fue para mí que me siguiera en el trayecto, pero quedándose un tanto alejada para yo poder disculparme y regresar a su lado. Intento abrazarme para agradecerme que la hubiera defendido pero no la deje, ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto o agradecimiento no van conmigo, así que solo atino a tomarme de la mano y por compasión no pude moverme._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

-En verdad Li, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, por lo que en retribución hornee un pastel de chocolate, me comentaron que te gusta – sonrojándose un poco- así que te traje una rebanada.-

-Muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado, esto… eh no estoy acostumbrado a que me regalen cosas solo por hacer lo correcto… pero es chocolate… bueno pero ya no hagas esas cosas vale, con ese pedazo bastará- sí, el chocolate es una debilidad y su aroma era demasiado tentador como para rechazarlo.

Ya nos dirigíamos a los jardines para buscar a nuestros demás amigos cuando, cuál va siendo mi sorpresa al toparme justo con la escena más desagradable, Rya esta ofreciéndole a Shaoran no se qué, y él lo toma de buena gana. Un momento… ¿qué está pasando aquí?... otra vez fui presa de los celos pero como ya estaban mis amigos al tanto de lo que a mí me pasaba con Shaoran decidieron que Tomoyo me llevaría al jardín mientras Eriol averiguaba qué era todo aquello.

-Si esto es amor, entonces no quiero sentirlo- espete frunciendo el ceño.

-Sakura estás un poco dramática ¿no crees?- sonreía pícaramente.

-Ay Tomoyo se mi cómplice por un momento ¿quieres?, Sé que estas en lo cierto de todos modos, solo que, no puedo controlar los celos que siento cuando lo veo al lado de ella y en mi mente solo me torturo con preguntas- si mi cara estaba desencajada, vaya nunca antes pensé en estar en esta situación- ¿Desde cuándo son tan buenos amigos? -

-Bravo Sakura, yo pensé que siempre serías distraída pero también has notado que no hay recolección de que hayan hablado antes, pero eso no quita que el joven Li sea muy caballeroso, a lo mejor le ayudo con matemáticas sabes que es muy bueno con esa materia y tal vez por eso aquellas atenciones para con él- dijo triunfal al ver que efectivamente era más observadora de lo que suponían los demás y alentándome para encontrar una explicación lógica.

-Puedes tener la razón a lo mejor la ayudo en algo, solo espero que Eriol nos cuente sobre sus descubrimientos porque de lo contrario la curiosidad estará carcomiéndome- Solté un suspiro.

- Sí, no cabe duda que estás siendo una dramática- Dijo volviendo a reír.

-Tomoyo!- Me queje pero solo para sonreír con ella ya que tenía toda la razón, estaba siendo una dramática irracional y estaba pensando quién sabe qué cosas con respecto a eso. Lo mejor será calmarme y dejar que Eriol y Shaoran me cuenten.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la escuela…

-Vaya, ha sido un muy rico pastel- dice Shaoran complacido por el pedazo de pastel.

-Y ¿a qué se debió el gesto? – pregunta Eriol.

-Lo que pasa es que ayer, Rya por fin se defendió contra Kyle y tuvo un poco de problemas así que yo intervine- Dice el ambarino restándole importancia.

-Que buen samaritano, no sabía que tuvieras relación con ella, pero me alegro, ya era hora que le hiciera frente a ese sujeto- Eriol enarca una ceja divertido por lo que le sigue a la conversación – supongo que has notado a cierta castaña un poco rara últimamente- dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Es verdad, ¿por qué Sakura esta tan distraída?, además siento que me está evitando, desde ayer salió corriendo a la hora de la salida, ni siquiera dejo que la acompañáramos a casa como solemos hacerlo… de pura casualidad tú no sabrías nada ¿cierto?- Pregunta ya que su amigo tiene cara de saber algo que él ignora, aunque siendo sinceros siempre tiene ese gesto en el rostro.

- Ay mi querido Lobo, lo complicado que es descifrar la mente femenina, lo único que sé es que deberías prestar más atención – Sonríe

-Nunca cambiaras, siempre con los misterios enigmáticos, por cierto, estoy pensando hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Sakura, ya casi es su cumpleaños- comenta el hermoso ambarino con destellos en los ojos.

-Es verdad, el cumpleaños de Sakura está cerca, pero tenía entendido que no quería una gran fiesta, además podemos planear algo discreto, te parece la idea de un picnic en el parque para después terminar con una cena tal vez romántica y por fin te animes a confesarle lo que sientes – suspira ya que sabe la respuesta.

-Eriol! Lo del picnic me parece buena idea, en cuanto a lo demás no, no me parece, sabes cuánto he intentado con anterioridad, de todos modos no quiero poner en riesgo nuestra amistad, aunque este perdidamente enamorado de ella no creo que…-

- ¿Estás enamorado? – Pregunta con un nudo en el estomago la dueña de los ojos esmeraldas que en ese momento estaba acercándose a sus amigos.

-Eh…uhm… - Shaoran estaba más rojo que un tomate y su mente no trabajaba tan rápido como deseaba para poder idear de qué forma salir de esta.

Sakura seguía mirándolo con ojos expectantes pero comprensivos para que su amigo se animara y le diera una respuesta, en cuanto escuchó aquello de estar enamorado dedujo que se debía a Rya por eso los gestos amables que tenían el uno para el otro. Se sentía un tanto extraña, ya no eran solamente los celos lo que sentía sino también un sentimiento de vacío que causó aquella confesión hecha por el hermoso chico de piel perfecta, ¿por qué… porqué tenía que darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por él era más que solo amistad?

-Esto…. Lo… Sakura yo…- ¿por qué sus amigos no intervenían y lo ayudaban? – Bueno… te invito a cenar a la casa y te platico- dice y en sus mejillas se empieza a notar el sonrojo.

Todos los presentes se quedaron muy sorprendidos por lo que acabada de decir el ambarino. Eriol y Tomoyo abrieron los ojos tan grande como era permitido porque pensaban que por fin su amigo le confesaría su amor, mientras que Sakura estaba sorprendida porque qué tanto tenía que decir para incluso invitarla para la cena, cómo iba a soportar estar a su lado en el momento en que le dijera que alguien más ocupaba su corazón, de qué manera sería fuerte para enfrentar aquello.

-Eh… si… ¿cómo a qué hora quieres que este en tu departamento?- dijo ya sabiendo que no había otra salida.

-Te llamo más tarde para explicarte ¿de acuerdo?-

En ese momento se le acerca Eriol para que las chicas no lo escuchen.

-Pensé que la idea de una cena romántica no te había convencido pero me imagino que el día de su cumpleaños no es el más indicado para declarártele ¿cierto? De todos modos mucha suerte esta noche- sonríe Eriol pícaramente.

-Deja eso quieres, no se me ocurrió otra cosa, ¿qué hare ahora?-

-Pues la cena- esta vez ríe con ganas. Mientras que su amigo de cabello castaño suspira con desgano.

Así pues, el receso da fin gracias al sonido de la campana y el resto de las clases la pasan todos de manera normal, claro cada quien con sus pensamientos. Si, aquel almuerzo había sido tan largo como Sakura lo había augurado.

Para cuando por fin terminaron las clases, Sakura no pudo huir, a decir verdad no tenía ganas de salir corriendo, le reconfortaba la compañía de sus amigos aunque el chico que rondaba en su cabeza estuviera dentro del grupo y causara mucho nerviosismo en ella por la sorpresiva invitación a cenar. Llegando al punto de separarse, para cada quien tomar su rumbo a casa, Shaoran decidió que era mejor acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa, esperar a que se cambiara de ropas y dirigirse juntos a su departamento. Una vez llegados a la casa ella se cambió, vestía un vestido rosa pálido y unas zapatillas blancas, dejo una nota a su padre y hermano los cuales no estaban en casa, gracias a Kami-sama ese día no tenía que hacer la cena por lo que pudo salir con el chico sin mayor problema. Aun el camino en dirección al departamento de Shaoran, les parecía interminable y más por que el silencio y la tensión que había entre ellos podía sentirse claramente.

-Te he sentido rara en estos días Sakura- afirmo el chico que ya no soportaba estar en silencio con su amiga, ¿cuándo se había hecho tan complicado hablar con ella?

-Eh… bueno la verdad he estado pensando muchas cosas- El escuchar la voz tranquila del chico a su lado la hizo estremecer, era la primera vez que aquello pasaba, ¿qué ahora también tendría que soportar ese respingo de su parte cuando él hablara?

-¿Cómo por ejemplo? – Azorado por el atrevimiento y alejando a la chica de sus pensamientos –Claro, si se puede saber-

-Ay Shaoran, te contaré después de la cena, mientras, tendríamos que pensar qué hacer para cenar- Esquivando la pregunta del chico, aunque pensando: ¿debería decirle de mis sentimientos? ¿Serán correspondidos a caso? Pero cómo si él gusta de Rya, está claro, pero me prohibí pensar en eso, a menos que el me lo confirme no me mortificaré más… y en ese momento se le nubla un poco la mirada y baja la vista.

Él chico a su lado percibió aquella seña por lo que decidió hacer algo que no pensaba posible, aunque el gesto de tristeza de la chica lo impulso, no podía ni quería verla triste.

Sintiendo en ese momento que su acompañante para a su lado y, para asombro de la chica, una mano cálida se posa bajo su barbilla, con delicadeza, para atraer su mirada a la de él.

-Sakura, sabes que eres… eres alguien importante para… para mí, y… y bueno me… me preocupo por ti… no me… no me gusta verte triste- ¿porqué el color siempre llegaba a sus mejillas en esos momentos? El sentía su rostro arder pero ya lo había decidido le diría la verdad a Sakura aunque esta lo rechazara, tenía que ser valiente. Era un Li y los Li jamás han huido de nada.

-Shaoran yo… es que tú… ash olvídalo si- Ay no Sakura tienes que armarte de valor, pensaba para sí la chica pero muy azorada por el hecho de sentir la calidez de la mano de Shaoran.

-No Sakura, no quiero olvidarlo… sabes que no soy muy bueno para expresarme con palabras, sabes que me cuesta mucho… pero… pero tal vez pueda…

En ese momento ambos se miraban embelesados a los ojos, era místico verle así, porque todo a su alrededor desaparecía, Shaoran dejo de sostener la barbilla de Sakura para acariciar su mejilla, mientras que su otra mano se poso en su cintura para acercarla más a él.

La chica en esos momentos solo obedecía lo que su corazón dictaba, así que, sin poner objeción alguna, permitió que los cuerpos se acercaran, a decir verdad eso parecía magnetismo, era tan fácil, era como si sus cuerpos se buscaran y el acercamiento causo una agradable sensación en la boca de su estomago, mientras que para el chico, este sentía que el latido de su corazón estaba desbocado, su mano aunque firme trataba a la chica con una delicadeza tal, como si pensara que se trataba de algo muy frágil. Aun así la atrajo más cerca de su boca, sí, iba a hacerlo, si no podría decirlo al menos se lo demostraría.

Sakura instintivamente cerró los ojos, por fin sus labios se rozaron con una ternura inigualable; el beso era suave, lento y se podría decir que tímido pero era aun más sorprendente que, si bien era la primera vez que ella besaba, sus bocas coincidieran a la perfección.

Shaoran tuvo que alejarse un poco para observarla, ella le observaba con el más hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero lo que vio en sus brillantes ojos era todo lo que él buscaba, era la aprobación que necesitaba, ella le aseguró en aquella mirada, que le había agradado aquel beso y la ansiedad de besarla otra vez fue más que el miedo, por lo que junto de nuevo sus labios a los de ella, pero esta vez más seguro de lo que hacía. El beso empezó siendo tierno como el primero pero instintivamente su boca se abrió buscando saborear esos labios, no se atrevía a buscar más intimidad en el beso porque lo único que él sabía en ese momento, es que estaba probando los hermosos y carnosos labios de la joven de ojos esmeraldas. Ah… cómo había soñado con ese beso, cómo había añorado saber qué se sentiría posar sus labios en los de ella, cuántas veces no había imaginado el sabor de esa boca; infinidad de veces, eso era cierto, pero nunca, ni en el más remoto de esos sueños había imaginado que sabrían a fresa o que, con tan solo el roce de sus labios comprobaría que, efectivamente su corazón siempre le pertenecería a Sakura Kinomoto.

Se separaron por que la timidez les ganó y aunque en un principio no podían mirarse a los ojos seguían abrazados por lo que ambos, azorados, se fueron separando, había un remolino de sentimientos y pensamientos dentro de ambos pero Sakura se armó de valor en ese momento para romper el silencio que estaba incomodando a los jóvenes.

-Shaoran… yo- estaba nerviosa y el cuerpo empezaba a temblarle de manera estrepitosa.

-Sakura… es que… es de esto que quería hablarte en realidad- en su mirada se veía el amor que profesaba por ella, se veía el brillo especial en su mirada todo a causa de saber que después de todo si tenía esperanza porque ella le había contestado el beso ¿cierto?, no podía estar equivocado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- un poco más calmada y tomando de la mano a su joven amigo.

-Pues que tu… que tú me… -¿por qué era tan difícil? Es decir, pudo besarla pero no puede confesarse- que tú me gustas mucho Sakura… es… eres la persona… eres de quien estoy enamorado- claro para esos momentos la cara le ardía con una intensidad inigualable.

-Ay Shaoran- le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas y sin pensarlo detenidamente se lanzó a sus brazos.

El chico se sentía feliz, de ella no le molestaban aquellas muestras de cariño, por lo que acepto el abrazo y la sostuvo en sus brazos ya que esto hacía que se sintiera pleno, como si una agradable calidez le rodeara todo el cuerpo.

-Shaoran yo… yo te quiero… tu me… tú también me gustas mucho y… y eres… eres la persona más importante para mí- dijo con mucha vergüenza ya que aquello no era fácil y el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentó, se sentía feliz, no cabía en sí misma estaba en los brazos de su mejor amigo, pero después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos era más que eso, él era su persona especial.

Jamás habría adivinado el chico que ella sintiera lo mismo que él, cómo había dejado pasar tanto tiempo, era mejor así entonces como la vida se lo había presentado, por eso siempre Eriol decía que en esta vida nunca existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.

En qué momento habían llegado al departamento, no lo supieron puesto que vivían en una nube por haberse confesado y sobre todo al saberse correspondidos. Se prometieron el uno al otro siempre hablar con la verdad y sin ocultar nunca sus sentimientos, ambos se sentían felices, sabían que aquello no era simplemente un arrebato de adolescentes, ese era el comienzo de algo… el comienzo de algo hermoso, inició el más grande amor conocido por la humanidad, entre la más bella de las chicas y el más gallardo de los chicos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Coments del autor: <strong>Espero que les haya gustado y dejen muchos RVs. Cualquier crítica, buena o mala, es bien recibida jejeje.

Nos vemos! :)


End file.
